PvZ Seasonal Gimmicks
Weather Gimmicks are one of the main factors of PvZ S. They effect the plants you use, how they work, and if they can survive or not. The most important gimmicks are the weather gimmicks. Rain is the easiest weather gimmick to avoid. It will sometimes place puddles that you can't place plants on. Rain can also bring plants spirits down, halving their attacking power. The easiest way to deal with this is the Umbrella Leaf, as it can protect plants from getting rained on. The Pumpkin can actually hold water in it and when zombies eat it they will be washed away 2 or 3 tiles, although this is not easy. Snow is a little harder, but can be easily dealt with. Snow will appear on the battlefield and eventually freeze any plants, much like Frostbite Caves from PvZ 2. Umbrella leaves can also deal with snow, but will eventually freeze. Plants like Fire Pea and Pepper-Pult do not freeze but can't thaw out any other plants. Pepper-Mint, however, thaws out all plants on screen, so he's your best bet. Hail combines rain and snow in a weird way. Hail is fast to freeze your plants and it also makes craters, like the rains puddles. Hail doesn't bring down spirits, but instead it attacks them, one bite at a time, randomly. Again, Umbrella Leaf works, but isn't the best choice because of freezing. Pepper-Mint is a good choice unless if he is attacked himself. Bombard-Mint works well if all your plants are frozen as Bombard-Mint is an instant use, unlike other mints. Fog is usually mixed in with rain or hail because fog is more of a hinderance. Fog takes up half the screen, blocking your view. Plantern is easily the choice for this weather, as she's cheap, defendable, and doesn't freeze, although, rain can shut her down. Lightning is where it gets interesting. There are a lot of these later on and they are hard. Lightning can randomly leave immoveable ash on the ground or instantly strike at a plant, and Umbrella leaves can't deflect it. Lightning insta-kills any plant and thunder brings their spirits down. The best way to deal with this is Fila-Mint plants. Plants like Lightning Reed and Electric Currant can absorb lightning and then use it for a stronger attack. Floods happen when rain gets extreme. Floods don't occur normally. They happen when rain fills up the whole battlefield. Players can avoid this by using Pumpkins or Blue-Buries. Containing water is key. When a flood happens, most plants will fly off the battlefield and then the whole stage will turn into water. Lily Pads and aquatic plants are needed to survive. Blackouts are similar to floods in that they happen when fog is not handled correctly. Using too many Planterns can cause a blackout in which most of the time you can't see what's happening, similar to Plants Vs. Zombie 1's Fog-10. Just like the fog, this is only a hinderance. Tornados are actually some of the most common disasters. They aren't too extreme. Tornados can shuffle up the placement of plants and zombies, although the latter is seen more commonly. The easiest ways to deal with this are the Threepeater and the Bell Pepper. The Threepeater takes on three lanes at once and isn't too expensive, although you should get multiple because of the high winds. Bell Peppers attack above and below themselves so they can easily deal with troublesome zombies. Heat Waves are unmovable. No plants can reverse them. But, they are very rare. They burn your plants very slowly and bring their spirits down, like rain. However, you get two times the sun so replacing plants isn't as hard. Blizzards are hail machines. They freeze your plants almost instantly and Fire Peas and Pepper-Pults can also freeze, but slowly, so those are your best bet. Hurricanes start as rain, and slowly turn into floods. Then, the water-tornado strikes. Plants and zombies get mixed up, but sometimes a plant might fall off of it's Lily Pad. Plants have a high chance to fall of the field, and zombies can get mixed to the near of the battlefield. In the middle of the strom, you might reach the eye, represented on the progress bar with a white circle. Zombies don't appear and you have a chance to regroup. It doesn't last long though, so get ready! Seasons Seasons go hand-in-hand with weather so each one has different qualities Winter is the farthest away from any other season. Snow and hail are plenty and pools are frozen at the moment. Winter-Mints are boosted during this chilly season. Spring brings rain and lightning but boosts all mints so it isn't a hard one. Floods are more common here though so look out! Summer brings heat waves and the first signs of fog. Pepper-Mints and Bombard-Mints are boosted but Winter-Mints are nonexistent. Fall is fog. And blackouts. Fog and blackouts are only hinderances, so fall is very easy. Time Another big gimmick is time. Day, evening, and night can effect how much sun you earn. At day, Sunflowers give 25 sun and the sky does too. Evening slows down the sun as the sky only gives 15 sun and sunflowers give 15 sun and eventually fall asleep. Sun-Shrooms, however, don't sleep. At night sun doesn't appear in the sky and sunflowers are asleep, so Sun-Shrooms are even more important.